The Legends of Disney
by Heroeschamp
Summary: After a freak accident, seven ordinary teenagers are transported to Disney where they discover not everything is as happy as it seems. Villains rule and the Disney heroes are far from their happily ever after. Now, these seven teenagers must harness their powers to save the day from evil or both their worlds will be destroyed. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago a war was waged between the kingdoms of the world. It went on for twenty years until seven powerful beings rose up. Beings with great power and skill. They defeated the evil that corrupted the land. Now, however, the evil is rising again. Now seven new warriors rise up to defeat it. These warriors must be stronger and braver than ever before, in order to stop the dark prophecy from happening.**

* * *

Name:

Ethnicity:

Looks:

Personality:

Age (16-18):

A power and how that relates to their history and personality:

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorite Disney Character:

Favorite Disney Movie:

Sexuality:

Backstory:

Other:

I will be accepting 3 males and 4 females to be characters.


	2. So far

Dean Walters-Super Speed-Mrs. Starry Oak

Vanessa White-Illusions- Disney-Freak-Lover

Alyssa Martin- Photokinesis-Guest

George Delavinias-Sleep Magic-Malice-Mal-Ben-1998

Nadia Smith- Seismic Waves-Jose Ramiro

Albus Snow-Duplication- W.R Winters

 **I still need one more female character. I've already started writing the prologue, but I can't finish it till I have the last character.**


	3. Die With The People You Hate

Prolouge

"This is a bad idea." Arthur said to Merlin.

The two of them were walking through the the wild forests of the Dwarf Territory. Although King Arthur signed a treaty with the dwarves it was hard to tell which of them could be working for the Legion. Arthur remembered the good old days where he didn't have to look over his shoulder in fear someone was going to turn against him. These days the only person he could trust was Merlin.

"What makes you say that dear boy?" Merlin said.

Arthur stared at the man strangely. Usually he was an older gentleman with graying hair, however with his glamour spell he looked muscular and blond. Arthur wondered what he looked like.

"Going to see the Sorcerer's Apprentice." Arthur said.

"My king he knows about the Warriors." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed. Of course this was about the warriors. Merlin has been rambling about them for ages. Arthur suspected the old wizard had gone senile. He always rambled out the warriors and how they were meant to save the Lands of Disney. Arthur stopped believing in that legend years ago. However ever since the Legion took over Arthur needed hope. Hope was the only reason why Arthur came with the old wizard except for his respect.

"How much further until we reach him?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur with the smirk. Arthur knew that smirk. He said that Merlin something that he didn't. Probably something to do with magic. Merlin held up his hand and closed his eyes.

" _Reveal yourself hidden door, let your magic and your identity be a secret no more."_ Merlin smiled.

Arthur and Merlin stepped back as a golden ripple of energy appeared. It widened into a portal revealing a small cottage. Standing in front of the cottage was a four foot tall mouse, with a red cloak, and blue hat with stars and crescents on it.

He turned and smiled. "Hello Merlin," he turned to Arthur and bowed. "My king."

Arthur smiled nervously. Out of all the strange things he've seen a talking, intelligent mouse.

"Hello Master Mickey." He smiled.

Mickey smiled. "Come in quickly now before the Legion senses our magic."

Merlin and Arthur followed him inside his cottage. Arthur grunted as he had to squat down to come in. Mickey smiled as he took a seat.

"I assume this has to do with the Seven." He said.

Merlin nodded. "Each day the Legion's Dark Magic grows stronger. Up in the North the Evil Queen's heat scorches the earth and causes the sea to boil over. Jafar's demons terrorize citizens, and Maliefencet...words cannot describe her evil." Merlin sighed.

"The Seven left for a good reason. Otherworldly beings must stay in their realm. It could threaten the strands of reality." Mickey said.

"If we do not act there won't be a reality." Arthur said.

Mickey turned to Arthur with a dark storm in his eyes. "You may be a king, but you are not my leader. You're a man boy who's lucky that Merlin chose you out of the crowd."

Arthur pulled out his sword. "Try me little mouse. I guess you want to end up dead like you're master?"

Merlin stood up and hissed at the two. "Silence. With the Legion growing we don't have the luxury to argue. We all must work together."

Mickey sighed. "I'll see if I can summon them."

Mickey closed his eyes. He gasped when he opened them they glowed bright blue with unnatural light.

"I see them!" He yelled. "I see the seven. They're so young, they're abilities are starting to develop. I can feel them." He said.

"Bring them to us." Merlin said. "Bring them to the Lands of Disney."

Suddenly Mickey stopped. His smile transformed...too something wicked.

"So this is where Mickey has been hiding." Mickey said. Only it wasn't his voice.

It was Maleficent's.

"Damn it the witch has found us, she's taken a hold over Mickey!" Merlin said. He crouched down to the mouse's height. "If you're in there open the portal for the seven to come. Bring them to our Earth!" Merlin instructed.

Maleficent laughed. "You think Mickey's pathetic little light magic can stop me? Send the Seven, I'll destroy all of them."

Mickey's eyes returned a normal shade and groaned. "I created a portal, but I don't know how long it will be open for, Maleficent has grown stronger."

Merlin and Arthur turned to each other. "We must reach them before Maleficent does."

Maleficent turned to face Shan Yu. She hissed at the warrior.

"Find the Seven and bring them to me. Alive." She hissed.

Shan Yu frowned. "Won't it be easier to kill them?"

"And risk the prophecy? The future shouldn't be tampered with." Maleficent said. She turned back to her cauldron. "Especially when it benefits us."

* * *

"That kid is giving me the creeps." Nadia said to her boyfriend, August.

The two stood near the bleachers. They always met up here before school started. August was on the football team and Nadia was a cheerleader, so meeting up here was easier. Plus it allowed them to make out it privacy. The kid Nadia was referencing was George Delavinias. Nadia didn't know much about him except for he was a high school outcast.

Unimportant in Nadia's world.

"Can you blame him babe?" He grinned. He kissed her. "You're beautiful."

Nadia smirked. "Tell me something I don't know."

Everyone told her she was beautiful. She knew it was shallow to be obsessed with her looks but to be quite honest she didn't give a damn. She had perfectly straight black hair that reached just below her waist, brown eyes, full lips, and due to her Native American heritage she had a light brown skin.

"He's still staring." Nadia frowned.

It's not that George wasn't cute. He had straight dark brown hair, brown eyes,and had a decent muscular build. He was five foot seven and in her opinion that was too short. She needed all her boyfriends to be six feet or above, mainly because she was five-eleven.

"Do you want me to talk to him? I could straighten that creep out." August said.

"Baby don't worry about besides you would snap him like a twig." Nadia smirked.

Then it happened. The tremors. Nadia felt them surge through her body. _Not now._ She said to herself. She looked at her hands and watched them shake uncontrollably. August noticed this and frowned.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said forcing a smile.

She kissed him and held her quivering hand behind her. George saw this and smirked. If only she knew. Maybe she already did. George smirked and looked at his own hands. He willed the energy to surge through his body. He had a better handle over his abilities than she did.

* * *

"Freak." Someone said as they slammed Albus into the wall.

Albus groaned in pain as he felt the impact. The bully dropped him. "Wow Snow you really are weak."

Albus got up steadily. He looked up pleadingly. "I don't want any trouble."

"There won't be any freak." The bully grinned as he pushed him into the wall.

The reason why they kept calling him freak was for one reason and one reason only: His albinism. His skin and hair were unbelievably pale, his eyes were pink, and he wore thin glasses. He was thin and had a gangly build and stood at six feet.

"Please just leave me alone." Albus begged.

"And why is that?" a bully said as they pushed him.

Albus yelped as he fell on the ground.

"Leave him alone." A female voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Alyssa. She had Mocha skin, tightly-curled light brown hair, pale green eyes, freckles, 5'5, thin build. She was glaring at the bullies.

"Just because you two are insecure bastards doesn't mean you can bully him." She hissed.

One bully turned around and walked up to her.

"What did you just say to me." Alyssa smirked at his attempt to be a tough guy.

"I'd advised you get out my face and use some breath mints." Alyssa said.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed as he grabbed her arm.

He yanked it back roughly causing her to scream. Her skin glowed briefly. She willed the light to go away quickly before anyone saw.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" Alyssa couldn't control it this time and the light blasted the bully into the wall. Luckily she was able to disguise this as a punch.

Albus looked up in shock. No one's ever stood up for him. He was especially surprised she did it with a single punch.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Albus gave a weak smile and pointed to his ribs. "I can take a couple hits."

"Still I you should see the nurse." She said.

"Okay." He didn't feel like arguing especially since he saw her knock a guy out.

Alyssa scolded herself. She would have to learn to control her power.

The two walked to the Clinic. An awkward silence hung in between them. Albus tried being a gentleman and opened the door which she thanked him for.

The two saw a teenage girl instead of the nurse. It was Vanessa White. She, like Alyssa, was biracial, she had caramel colored skin, chocolate brown eyes, jet black hair and a medium built.

"Where's the nurse." Alyssa asked.

"Out." Vanessa said simply as she popped a bottle of aspirin in her mouth. "Headaches."

Alyssa knew the reason why she was quiet wasn't headaches. She was cold and distant everyday.

"So I guess we'll wait." Alyssa said.

* * *

"Hey are you Cordelia?" A girl asked as she approached Cordelia at lunch.

"That depends who's asking." She smiled.

"I'm Staci. I heard you see the future." Staci said.

Cordelia smiled. "What an awkward way to start a conversation, but yes I can see future. I'm guessing you want me to read your future."

She smiled. "Yeah. How does you thing work by the way? You're psychic?"

"Not exactly. It started when I was thirteen, I get flashes of pictures, words, symbols, etc. Sometimes I can't make sense of it." Cordelia said.

She pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "The cards make everything clearer."

She laid three cards down and closed her eyes. She gasped I'm as a vision possessed her body.

 _Trident, Blood, Colors of the wind._ These words and images flew in her mind.

 _The earth will rumble the sea will die._ She screamed as she saw the earth cracking apart. Bodies of dead people flew around her.

 _Seven Travelers._

Staci started to shake her. "Cordelia what's wrong? What do you see?"

Cordelia gasped when she came back to her senses. She now knew what she had to do.

"I have to go." Cordelia said.

She got up and took off in a sprint.

* * *

"Did I beat it?" Dean asked his father/coach as he stopped running.

Judging by his father's expression he guessed he didn't.

"You're still running at the same speed, why can't you go faster?" His father asked. He sighed. "I swear sometimes you're completely useless."

Dean frowned at his father's comment. In his father's eyes if he wasn't the perfect athlete he was a disappointment. Dean looked at his phone and saw school was going to start soon. He looked at his father.

"Dad I have to go." He said.

"I can write a note." His father said.

He was only doing this to work Dean to death. Dean forced a smile.

"Sorry got an important test." He said.

He kept walking and sighed. He then overheard some kids arguing. He followed the source and saw two boys fighting.

"August get off of him." Nadia yelled.

August ignored this and punched George in the face. "Stay away from my girlfriend you creep."

Dean charged in and stopped the boys from fighting by using his body as a wall.

"Stop it." Dean said.

"Dean let go of me. This freak's been bothering my girl." August yelled.

George laughed. "As if I would want her."

Nadia growled in anger. "What did you just say white boy!" She yelled.

The earth began to shake for some odd reason. Dean yelped as he fell on top of George. Vanessa, Alyssa, and Albus ran out just when the earthquake happened.

"What's going on?" Alyssa yelled.

Cordelia soon ran outside where the others were two. "Stop!" She yelled.

"It's coming." She yelled.

Nadia frowned and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Soon a hole in the Earth appeared. It tore through the concrete and created a massive portal.

A blast of green fire shot out of it, George saw this and pushed Nadia out of the way. However this resulted in them landing on the ground with him on top of her. George and Nadia were both shocked by the impact. It took them a minute to catch their breath, which resulted on them being closer together. He could smell her perfume and a light taste of coffee on her breath. He didn't realize how pretty she was. Nadia blushed but it soon transformed into her usual bitch expression.

"Get off me freak." She hissed.

"Next time I'll let you be on top." He grinned.

The two got up and saw a mass of green energy coming out the hole. It solidified into a woman. A woman with horns. Everyone recognized who it was right away.

"Is that-"

"Maleficent." George said.

She grinned as her energy projection towered over them.

"Hello children." She laughed.

"I think I just wet my pants." Albus said quietly.

Nadia, Alyssa, and Dean all considered using their power but were afraid that someone would notice.

"Come to me children and I'll let you live." Maleficent said.

"Do not trust her." George warned.

"Like I was going to trust a Disney Character in the first place. On a side note what the hell is a Disney character doing here?" Dean yelled.

"She's even scarier in person." Alyssa gulped.

Maleficent looked at them with a look of hunger. "I said come to me."

Vanessa grinned as she got an idea. "Everyone get behind me."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Nadia asked.

Vanessa snapped her fingers and before anyone could react they became invisible. Cordelia gasped however Vanessa covered her mouth. Maleficent frowned at this.

"What are you doing little children? You dare hide from me?" She hissed.

Since she was already invisible Alyssa took this as an opportunity to activate her power. She dug deep inside her and unleashed the heavenly light into a blast. Maleficent hissed as the light poked a hole in her energy projection.

"Reveal your selves!" Maleficent hissed.

Soon her projection started to flicker. She cursed. "This will not be the last time we meet."

She vanished in a flash of green light. Vanessa made them reappear.

"How did you do that?" Nadia asked.

"The same way you caused that earthquake." Vanessa said nonchalantly.

Everyone but Nadia and Vanessa gasped. "You caused that earthquake. How?"

Nadia frowned. "None of your bushiness."

George turned to Vanessa. "So you can turn objects invisible?"

"I create illusions." She corrected.

"Um guys." Cordelia pointed to the crater in the earth that was expanding.

George grinned. "I've been waiting for this a long time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nadia said.

Before anyone could figure it out George took off in a sprint and jumped in the crater. Everyone ran to the edge and gasped when they saw George phase through a barrier of green energy.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"The same place Maleficent was." Alyssa grinned.

"Wait what are you doing?" Albus said.

"I need a new adventure." She grinned. She leaped off into the hole and phased through the barrier.

"This happened in my vision. We all must go." Cordelia said.

"Hell to the no." Nadia was about to walk away when a hand phased through and pulled her in.

Nadia screamed and unleashed her power causing the earth to explode and soon everyone sailed through the hole into the portal.

* * *

Nadia groaned as water rushed all around her. She was in the ocean. But how? She was at her school only seconds ago. She saw someone swimming towards her. It was George. He reached and grabbed her hand. Nadia reluctantly took it and swam above water.

She coughed out some water and grunted. "Where are we?"

"No clue." He said.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Again no clue." George said.

"Great so I'm stuck alone with you." She groaned. A soft tick tock sound was heard behind them.

Nadia turned and screamed at what she saw it was a crocodile the size of a school bus, with yellow eyes, and green skin.

"We're going to die." She said.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post, I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway the next chapters will feature flashbacks giving more info about their powers, their backstory, and what happened in the land of Disney.**


	4. Tick Tock

Nadia screamed as she quickly swam away.

"Swim!" George yelled from behind her.

The two swam quickly away from the crocodile. It's tongue made a soft _tick tock_ , sound. It opened it's jaws and tried to snap at Nadia's leg. She screamed. George kicked it in the nose. The crocodile hissed. He leaped on top of George and dragged him underwater. He yelled. He tried to pry his jaws open. He held his breath and it pulled him into a bear hug.

Nadia hesitated. She considered leaving him behind. She should save herself. She didn't even know him. She sighed. She dove underwater and swam to the crocodile. She held up her hand and unleashed a shock wave. The crocodile yelped as the blast hit him and threw him outta water. Nadia grabbed George's hand and swam to the surface.

They both coughed out some water and gasped for air.

"We lost Tick Tock." George sighed.

"Who?" She asked.

"The crocodile. It's name was Tick Tock."

Nadia laughed. "Very funny."

"I'm not lying." George said seriously.

"How do you know it's name did you guys have a heart to heart?" Nadia joked.

"Shut up." George said.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Nadia hissed.

"Shut up." He repeated.

He pulled her underwater and they sank below the surface. He covered her mouth and held her tight to stop er from thrashing. He pointed to a ship cutting through the water. It was the size of twelve school busses and was the color of old wood. She could see a large plank extending from the side.

As it passed the they swam to the surface. They gasped at what they saw. Dean was tied up with glowing rope. She saw several men dressed in pirate get up try to push him to the edge.

"Oh my god." Nadia said.

* * *

" _Oh my god." Nadia said._

 _The eight year old girl sat under her bed as the ground shook._

" _Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled. She heard someone run up the stairs._

 _She cried silently the earthquake became more violent. Her bookcase and her mirror fell on top of her bed trapping her under the bed. She screamed for help. No answer. After several hours the Earthquake stopped. It took two days for someone to find her. She cried everyday wondering when her mommy and daddy were going to get her. The pain and her stomach grew and she had to use the bathroom. She didn't want to go on herself she just convinced her mom she didn't need a diaper._

 _Finally someone moved the bookshelf. It was her uncle. He seemed relieved to see she was alive. However she was the only one she learned her parents died._

* * *

"We have to help them." George said.

"How? The two of us against an army of pirates?" Nadia said.

'That's suicide." She said.

George pointed to her hands. "You are living weapon stronger than what they got." George said.

"You seem to a know a lot about this place where are we?" Nadia said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." George said.

"Where are we?" She repeated.

"Disney." He said.

Suddenly the pieces fell into place. The crocodile, the pirates. But it couldn't be true. Disney was a cartoon universe.

"You're lying. That's impossible." Nadia said.

"So is your power and mine." George said.

He looked at Nadia and pointed to the ship.

"That's the Jolly Roger. And that-"

A man in a red coat walked towards the plank. In one hand was a sword and on the other...there was no hand instead a golden hook.

"That's Captain Hook." He said.

"But he's a cartoon character." Nadia said.

"That because Walt's dimensional portal warps our perspective." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nadia hissed.

"No time we need to save Dean." George said.

The two swam under the plank so Captain Hook wouldn't see them.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Nadia asked.

George ignored her and pointed to Captain Hook.

"Shoot there." He said.

Nadia grunted and forced her power into her palm and imagined a gun was in her hand. She aimed and unleashed a shock 's when the scary part happened. Time slowed down as Captain Hook moved his glowing golden hook to slice through the shock wave. Nadia gasped.

Captain Hook laughed. "I wonder who did that."

He looked under the plank and with a swipe of his hook Nadia and George floated to Captain Hook's view. He laughed wickedly.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." He said.

He swiped his hook and Nadia and George were roughly thrown to the ship. Nadia looked at Captain Hook. She was surprised to see that he looked less like his cartoon counterpart and instead resembled the Once Upon a time counterpart.

"So mateys do you want to do this the hard way or can I have some fun with you?"

 **Hope you liked this new chapter. I was considering putting Harry Hook I'm this story since I loved his character. However I was only going to use the cartoon characters. Do you think I should add Descendants characters?**


End file.
